


Found You

by Michael_hamiltrash



Series: Hamilton Soulmate AU Series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Needs A Hug, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, hamilton soulmate series, lafayette has no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_hamiltrash/pseuds/Michael_hamiltrash
Summary: When John turns eighteen and finds out who his soulmate is, he isn't expecting to be attached to his best friend by a red string.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan (mentioned)
Series: Hamilton Soulmate AU Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Found You

To put things simply, John was scared. He didn’t know what to think when he turned eighteen and found out that his soulmate was his best friend of ten years. He didn’t know whether he was supposed to be happy, or sad, or angry.

Happy because he just found his soulmate.

Sad because he didn’t want to like guys.

Angry because being gay was a sin, according to his family, at least.

But, for some reason, he couldn’t feel any of those emotions. The only emotion he did feel was intense fear.

Fear over what others would think.

Fear over what his family would say.

Fear over how Alex felt.

John could only assume that Alex shared the same feeling of not wanting to be his soulmate, whether it be for the same reasons, or different ones. After all, there were many reasons why no one would ever want to be John Laurens’ soulmate.

He was annoying.

He was weak.

He was an idiot.

He was a sin.

He was disgusting.

The list could go on and on. The point was that John Laurens wasn’t anyone’s first choice when it came to relationships and soulmates. So, why would Alex be any different?

John was still replaying the moment it happened in his mind, over and over.

_______________

_Flashback_

_“Happy birthday to you!” John’s family and friends sang, as the curly haired boy smiled widely. “Happy birthday to John! Happy birthday to you!”_

_Right as the group finished their song, John began to blow out the eighteen candles that sat on his three layer birthday cake. He couldn’t believe that this was truly happening. When John finished blowing out every last candle, he would be able to see the red string that connected him and his soulmate together. As weird as it sounded, John was almost too nervous to find out who his soulmate was. He hoped that it was someone he knew, but if it was a stranger, then, he supposed, that would be alright._

_John was the second person to turn eighteen in his friend group, the first being Hercules. Hercules’ soulmate was one of the other people in their friend group, Lafayette, and despite knowing about their soulmate status for a while, the two still had a lot to work out with one another. Other than him and Hercules, no one else had found their soulmate yet, so John almost felt special, as strange as it probably sounded._

_Eventually, John finished blowing out his candles, as his family and friends all cheered around him. Then, his father spoke._

_“So, Jacky, who’s the special girl?”_

_John smiled and looked around for his string, and found it, but it led him somewhere that he didn’t expect._

_His string was attached to Alex’s pinkie finger, along with his own._

_Immediately, John went quiet, as he stared down at his best friend, who looked confused and concerned._

_“John, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, placing a gentle finger on his best friend’s cheek. “Are you okay?”_

_John couldn’t answer. It felt like he lost all ability to speak. Everyone else around him looked confused, until Hercules seemed to realize what was going on. The tall, burly man then whispered the situation down to Lafayette, but when the Frenchman heard, he got too excited._

_“Alex is John’s soulmate?!” Laf shouted out, grabbing the attention of everybody else in the room._

_Instantly, Lafayette covered his mouth and turned bright red, muttering apologizes over and over. Meanwhile, John’s father looked enraged after he processed Lafayette’s words, and John’s mother had tears in her eyes. The Schuyler sisters looked simply shocked. Nobody had ever expected this, not in a million years._

_“Jack, is that true?” Henry Laurens angrily questioned, veins popping out of his head. “Are you really a gay?”_

_John didn’t know what to say in response. All he could think about was getting away from everybody as fast as possible, so that’s what he did._

_John quickly bolted for the stairs, sweat dripping from his face and tears welling in his eyes. He was so scared. He didn’t know what to do, so he just ran._

_Once John found his bedroom, he grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open, throwing himself inside and slamming the door shut. John feared that someone, probably Alex, or worse, his father, were following him, but he needed to be alone right now. He still had so much to process, so for the time being, John needed to be by himself._

_______________

Now, John was here, in his room, completely alone and scared for everything and everyone that he had. John began running through what his father might do to him. Would he kick him out? Would he disown him? Would he hurt him? Would he even...kill him? John tried to assure himself that his father, no matter how mad he was, would never kill his own son, but the thought still lingered.

If John had been raised to know that being gay was okay, he wouldn’t be this terrified. But, he wasn’t raised like that; he was raised to believe that being gay was a sin, and that if you were gay (or chose to be gay, as his father would say), you would go to hell.

Although John was old enough to know that that wasn’t true, he still didn’t want his father to hate him. He loved his father, he really did, but it was times like these where John wondered if his father loved him back. After all, John had been brought up to think that being gay was a sin, and now, his soulmate was another guy. So, did his father hate him?

Suddenly, John’s thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on his bedroom window. The freckled eighteen year old lifted his head from his knees and looked up at his window, to see Alex waving at him. When Alex saw that John noticed him, he started pointing to the window latch, insinuating that he wanted to be let in.

At first, John was hesitant about letting his best friend inside, since he really didn’t want to hear whay Alex had to say about the situation. What if Alex rejected him? What if Alex cut the red string and cut off all contact with John? John didn’t know if he could bear the thought of that. He cared about Alex, and he loved him, as hard as that was to admit.

But, at the same time, Alex really seemed like he wanted to talk to John, and John could never say no to Alex, no matter how hard he tried. Also, with everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes and the kind of mindset that John was in, it was probably better if he had somebody with him.

So, John slowly got up from his place on his bedroom floor and grabbed the latch to open his window. As soon as there was a big enough opening in his window, Alex dove inside and landed on John’s bed, as if he was scared that John wouldn’t let him in.

John closed the window once his best friend was inside and then turned to face said friend, scared out of his mind. What was Alex going to say? Would he ask to stop being friends with John?

John’s head reeled with questions, and he almost didn’t catch when Alex started talking.

“John,” Alex began. “About what happened earlier-”

The second those words left Alex’s lips, John cut Alex off and started saying everything that had been on his mind, not even paying attention to how fast he was speaking.

“Alex, I’m so sorry about what happened! I didn’t mean for that to happen, I swear, and I understand if you don’t wanna be friends anymore, or if you think I’m weird! I know that I’m not supposed to like guys or be gay, but I do and I am, and apparently, you’re my soulmate, so I don’t know how that’s gonna work! And, I don’t know how my father’s gonna take all of this and if he’s gonna be accepting or not, but whatever happens, I care about you, and I love you!”

As he spoke, John began to cry and sob, and once he finished, John fell to the floor, holding his face in his hands. He then awaited the moment when Alex would smack him upside his head and tell him to never speak to him ever again, but it never came. Instead, John felt a pair of arms wrapping around his scared figure, and he heard Alex’s soothing voice begin to whisper small, comforting phrases to him.

In that moment, all of John’s walls came crashing down and he began to sob into Alex’s arms, as he gripped his best friend’s sleeves. Meanwhile, Alex continued to comfort John, and his voice never wavered as he spoke.

During all of this, John continued to process everything. Alex was okay with the two of them being soulmates, or at least, that’s what it seemed like. Alex wasn’t beating him up or yelling at him, so that was a good sign.

Eventually, John’s sobs turned into sniffles, and soon, he and Alex were looking into each other's eyes. Neither of them knew what to say, which was surprising in Alex’s case, so they sat in silence for a few moments.

Then, John finally spoke up.

“So, I’m guessing you’re okay with the two of us being soulmates?” The freckled eighteen year old smiled slightly.

“Yeah, I am,” Alex replied, rubbing the sides of John’s arms. “And, I’m guessing that you meant what you said, about caring about me and loving me?”

John blushed at the memory, but nodded nonetheless. He couldn’t believe he’d said that out loud. However, some of the embarrassment was taken away when he saw Alex’s beautiful smile and heard his sweet laugh ring through his ears. All of the embarrassment in the world would be worth it if he got to hear Alex’s laugh.

Soon, the two teens returned to silence, as they both processed everything. Then, Alex spoke up again.

“So, what are we gonna do about your dad?” He asked, looking up at his best friend expectantly. “I don’t think we exactly planned to figure out that we were soulmates and a sin to your dad today.”

John realized that it was true; he hadn’t planned for any of this to happen, and he didn’t have any idea what he was going to do about his father. After all, John couldn’t stay in his room forever, and he wasn’t ready to talk to his dad yet.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” John answered, looking down at the floor now. “I haven’t thought that far.”

Then, a wave of realization crossed over Alex’s face, and Alex looked up at John, a smile creeping at his mouth.

“You could stay with me and the Washingtons for a few days,” The Caribbean teen suggested. “George and Martha wouldn’t mind, and you already see Lafayette every day, so what’s the harm?”

John smiled the most he had in his entire life, even more than when he went to the Monterey Bay Aquarium and saw the turtle exhibit. Immediately, John shot up from the floor and pulled Alex in for a bone crushing hug, which Alex happily returned. John then began spinning his best friend around, as he thanked him.

“Thank you, Alex!” John repeated. “You have no idea how much that means to me!”

All Alex could do was smile and laugh at how excited and relieved John was, and once John put him down, Alex replied.

“Hey, anything for my favorite boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, maybe? Comment? Also, there will most likely be more parts to this series.


End file.
